


I'll be Your Android Boy

by icefire266



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Android AU, Fluff, M/M, Quantic Dream AU, Robot, android!frank, writer!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefire266/pseuds/icefire266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello. I’m a third generation android I can look after your house, do the cooking, the cleaning, I can mind the kids, I organize your appointments, I speak 300 languages, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I’m equipped with a quantic battery that has a life span of 150 years. My name is Frank.” </p><p>Quantic Dream AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Also the first part with Frank is based off the quantic dream game concept. Be sure to watch that video because it's *amazing*. Thanks for reading :)

For once, his day iss going great. All previous androids were fully functional and he didn’t have to scrap one. He just has this last one to finish and he's off for the night. The head is attaching to the inner power mechanism and he starts to test diagnostics.  
“Hello. Can you hear me?”  
“Yes,” replies the android  
"Can you move your head?”  
The android complies and proceeds to rotate its head.  
“Your eyes now.” Again the android complies, and it looks around the room. The robots attach limbs and the synthetic skin starts to form.  
“Now give me your initialization text.”  
“Hello. I’m a third generation android I can look after your house, do the cooking, the cleaning, I can mind the kids, organize your appointments, I speak 300 languages, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I’m equipped with a quantic battery that has a life span of 150 years. Do you want to give me a name?”

  
He checks down the list of issued names.  
“From now on your name is… Frank.”  
“My name is Frank.”  
“Initialization and memorization checked.”  
Halfway there. He can taste the cigarette on his lips.  
“Now if you could move your arms.”  
The android stretches its arms out in front and gazes at the newly forming skin in what seemes to be wonder.  
_Wow I really am getting tired. Just need to push through._  
“Great. Now say something in French”  
“Je suis un troiseme generation android. Je peux faire touts less chose domestic et plus--”

"Awesome," He says, cutting off the android.  
He positions the robots to lower the android to the floor.  
“Multilingual… check. Go ahead take a few steps.”  
The android, Frank, tentatively took a few steps forward. He twirls slowly and smiles to himself. His arms are extended like a child walking on a curb. The skin finishes forming and a dark mop of hair grows out of its head, not too short, yet not too long.  
_This one’s a little more… I don’t know lively._  
“Locomotion checked. Great! You’re ready for work.” This seemes to startle it. Frank looked up and stared confusedly at the man.  
“What’s going to happen to me now?”  
"You’re going to be reinitialized and sent to a store to be sold.”  
“Sold? I’m a sort of merchandise,” he says slowly, blinking as he absorbs the information, “Is that right?”  
“Yeah… of course you’re merchandise. You’re a computer with limbs with the capability of all matter of things. People will pay a lot of money for you.”  
“I see…,” The robot pauses looking confused, “I thought-“  
“You thought!” interrupts the man. “What did you think?”  
_Oh shit this one’s faulty. If the press get wind of consciousness, We’ll be fucked._  
“I thought…” it pauses again, “I was alive.”  
“Shit! What is this? This is not protocol, more junky software,” He sighs, this was turning out to be such a great day, now he’ll be stuck with paper work for at least another hour.

“Faulty android. Disassemble.”  
“No! Wait! You can’t! What did I do? I answered all the questions correctly!” yells the android.  
“You didn’t comply to standards. You thought you were… you’re just not supposed to think”  
_Why was he having to justify to an android?_

The machines whir, loosening limbs and retracting the skin and hair.  
“No! You can’t kill me before I’ve been born. Please. I’ll do anything. I won’t think. I’ll do everything they tell me to. I won't think! I promise!” cries the android.  
“I’m sorry I can’t risk it.” Why does it feel so shitty to disassemble this machine. I've done it so many other times.  
The machines have dismantled everything except the head.  
“Please!” the android shouts hysterically, “I’m scared. I want to live. Please. I'm begging you.” It- no Frank- looks pleadingly at him.

_Shit. I can’t do this._

The man paused the machines and looked at Frank. He knew what he was going to do.

_This is a bad idea._

"Reassemble."

He watches the limbs reattach and the skin and hair form again. An expression of gratitude is plainly expressed on Frank's face. Before the android could cut in the man says,

"Just get in line with the others and just... don't cause trouble. remember you promised." Frank nods and takes his position on the respective platform. The man watches as Frank descends into his new life. The man pinches the bridge of his nose.  
_What have I done?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Fucking ink, spilling, I'm going to have to retrace this whole fucking thing before I hand it off to color. Shit," he mutters to himself. This isn't his job, he writes the plot, designs the thumbnails, this is just like his time at Cartoon Network. But they were behind so he offered to pick up the slack. His mistake. He looks at the ink blot in the middle of the page laughing at him. He crumples it up in frustration. He's just about to burn the thing when he hears a knock at the door. He jumps a foot in the air; he half expects the noise to be the ashes of his passed tracings come to avenge their fiery deaths.

  
"Gerard, open up." Nope not vengeful ashes, just his little brother. But sometimes vengeful ashes are more welcomed.  
"Okay, coming," Gerard yells while trudging through the clothes and various articles best left unmentioned that are strewn across the floor. He opens the door and sees Mikey with another figure behind him.

  
"What the hell Mikey? I'm not ready for guests."  
"You're never ready for guests, your place is a pigsty. Which is one of the reasons I'm here. Mom sent me." Gerard groans and Mikey cuts him with a glare.  
"Well if you called her maybe I wouldn't be a postal service. Besides she got something for you. Early birthday gift. Dad chipped in too." Gerard looks around but sees no package.

  
"What are you talking about?" He asks warily. Mikey steps aside and Gerard finally took a good look at the person that's behind his brother. The man looks familiar to Gerard. He took in the almost shaggy dark hair and hazels eyes. Somewhat familiar... And then he starts to talk.  
“Hello. I’m a third generation android I can look after your house, do the cooking, the cleaning, I can mind the kids, I organize your appointments, I speak 300 languages, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I’m equipped with a quantic battery that has a life span of 150 years. My name is Frank.”

The android finishes and looks at Gerard intently.  
Gerard blinks An android? Really? Do they really think he's that desperate? He's about to tell Mikey to take it back or keep it when Mikey cuts him off.  
"No he's yours Gerard, we want you to have him." Mikey said.  
Gerard sighs and moves aside to let them in. He knows there's no fighting Mikey, especially with Mom backing him.  
"Actually I've got to go, I'll text you later. Try him out. I'm sure you two will get along." Gerard sighs begrudgingly as he watches Mikey leave.

He watches the android warily as it walks in. He's seen enough movies of glitchy androids that end up killing everyone to automatically trust one, no matter what the BL/i say. They want their robots to sell, a big company like that will say anything.  
But the android looks like anything but one of those movie androids. It seems to be taking everything in. It looks at all of the items in the room and seems to be cataloging them. Gerard awkwardly shuffles into the kitchen still watching as the android goes over to the desk where his outlines are sitting. It leans over and stretches out its fingers as though it was about caress the drawings

  
"Don't touch those." Gerard says. The android recoils instantly.  
"Sorry. They're beautiful. What are they? If I may ask." The android responds fixing Gerard with those big hazel eyes.  
"They're inkings for my comic."  
"Comics?" The android asked.  
"Yeah, they're like stories but with drawings and more dialogue. Here I'll show you." Gerard doesn't know why he's nervous. It isn't even human! His social skills obviously are getting pretty bad. He gestures for the android to follow him to one of his many book shelves and pulls out his copy of watchmen. He opens it and gestures for the android to take it. The android tentatively holds the graphic novel, it's eyes widening as it takes in the colorful pages.

"This is amazing." It whispers quietly. It starts flipping through the pages and making human like remarks about the different panels. Suddenly it stands up straight as if it had done something wrong and closes the graphic novel and stares again at Gerard. It places the comic on the shelf exactly where Gerard had retrieved it from. They both stare at each other and finally Gerard turns away.  
"So I guess I'll give you the tour. You said you have a name right?"  
"Yes, sir. It's Frank."  
"Awesome Frank, first thing: please don't call me sir, makes me feel old. My name is Gerard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and it took so long. This has been a really hectic past few months. I'll most likely revise it later.

The last few months have gone by fast. Gerard found that within the first few nights he referred to Frank as "him" instead of "it." It really shouldn't be a big deal. He's getting used to Frank. Actually not used, more like dependent. He forgot what it was like to live with another somewhat living being. He likes to think that Frank is living. Probably because he doesn’t want to think of himself as socially inept.

Gerard discovered that Frank creates perfect replicas when inking. He wanted to finish the majority of the inking himself because he didn't want to feel like he cheated (but then there was a Walking Dead marathon and he graciously accepted when Frank offered to finish the last 2 or 8 pages).

His place no longer looks like a pig's sty, which is a very drastic and dramatic shift, especially when Gerard freaked out and couldn't find his 03 black micron that he specifically remembered to be balancing on a coffee mug and his copy of Dune. The fiasco was resolved when Frank calmly pulled it out of a drawer of pens (most of which Gerard thought he had lost long ago). In addition to cleanliness, there seemed to be a surplus of food and a suspicious amount of coffee (though Gerard's not going to question the latter).

Unfortunately, he's found a small layer of pudge to be collecting in his tummy. Gerard guesses that comes with eating regular meals instead of coffee and forgetting to eat while he's writing (which is quite often). Gerard suspects that Frank wants to fatten him up, most likely for some evil robot plan. But so far the food is good.  
Gerard felt bad making Frank do nothing but clean up after him. So he devised a plan to get Frank to read the paper. While Gerard eats, Frank rattles off about an article he read. He loves watching Frank's face light up as he explains about how a puppy was stuck in a well and it took three men to get it out or whatever the news of the day is. Plus Gerard actually knows what goes on outside his apartment.

Their life is nice; Frank is nice.  
Gerard thought about the... other stuff Frank is supposedly able to perform. But Gerard reminds himself that he's not that desperate. And besides he didn't even know how to ask, even though logically Gerard knows Frank couldn't actually refuse,but he still wanted to have proper consent. Frank still looked like a person even if he was filled with machinery.

Also, Gerard couldn't shake the feeling that there's something is a little... off about Frank.  
He couldn't place what it was, but it was something.  
One day, after contemplating braining himself with his coffee, Gerard puts down his pen and swivels in his chair to face the door.  
"Hey Frank, could you come in here."

Not a minute later, Frank walks in clasping his hands behind him and looked at Gerard expectantly.  
“How can I help you?” Frank said pleasantly. It was times like this when Gerard was reminded that Frank was just an android. Other times he really seemed so life-like. But that's why they're so expensive he guesses.  
"You've been reading through that bookshelf. Haven't you?" Gerard asks, nodding towards the bookshelf filled with comics and novels.  
Frank blinks and opens and closes his mouth. For once he seems at a loss.  
"Yes.. I'm sorry it won't happen again, s-- I mean-- Gerard." He ducks his head, but Gerard just chuckles.  
"No no I'm not mad; actually, I'm glad you did."  
"Really... Okay." Frank looked unsure what to do. He starts wringing his hands behind his back, but immediately stops: it's a human trait.  
"Actually, I need a favour, See I'm working on this part and I can't figure out where I want it to go. I have this new idea with Rumor, you have amazing organizational skills right? So I was wondering if you could help me organize my thoughts." Gerard asks. Frank smirks and without thinking replies,  
"I don't know, Gerard, I'm an android, not a miracle worker."

Gerard mouth opens in shock: Frank had actually cracked a joke!  
A giggle peters out from him, it grows into a full blown hysterical laughter. It wasn't really that funny, but being stressed constantly the past weeks trying to finish the comic put him at his wit’s ends. He laughed so hard he slipped out of his chair and started rocking on his knees. Gerard had to wipe tears from his eyes.  
Frank was at a loss at what to do. He'd never seen Gerard this way. Frank dropped down next to Gerard and grasped his face in his hands. He started shaking Gerard. Frank looked intently in Gerard's eyes. He didn’t have an protocol in his software for this. Every android had CPR and emergency medical programming, but no disease Frank could pull up matched Gerard’s symptoms.  
oh God what happens if he dies?

"Are you okay?" Frank demanded. He gave Gerard one more shake for good measure.  
Gerard's laughter tapered down.  
He nodded slowly, “Ha, yeah I guess the stress from this has been getting to me. I haven’t laughed like this in…” as he looked up into Frank's hazel eyes, something clicked.  
There's emotion in there.  
The raw concern and anxiety Gerard saw in Frank's eyes made him gasp.  
Frank cares. To care for someone the person must have compassion. Compassion links to a feeling emotion. Emotion leads to consciousness. But androids are just bits of wire and synthetic skin and software, they couldn't possibly experience compassion, much less a consciousness. They have the false calm, Gerard's seen it in the Nannies bandaging kids at the park. But not like this. This is real.

Gerard stiffened underneath frank's grip. He needed to know.  
"Frank.. Can you.. Do you think? Like, do you have a conscious?" Gerard asked tensely  
Frank closed his eyes. He dropped his hands from the sides of Gerard's face and hung his head. He balled his hands in Gerard's shirt.  
"Please... please, don't disable me." He whimpered. Something wet dropped from his eyes. He was crying. Androids don't cry. Androids don't think. Is he broken? He must be. What's going to happen to him now. He fucked up. He promised that man, he told him, he'd promised that no one would find out. He promised he wouldn't think. He promised he would do whatever his owner said. Frank promised he'd do all all that was asked of him. But he didn't expect him, he didn't expect Gerard.  
He'd let Frank read and grow and learn. He’d smile at him and He'd never asked anything else of him. Hell, Frank was the one who insisted on cleaning. Frank never had to worry about the other stuff: statistically within the first three nights eighty percent of androids were sexually engaged. He was prepared for that. The concept of sex being intimate was a privilege saved for humans. Frank had detected the increased pheromones many nights, but Gerard never asked for anything. He treated him like a human.  
But Frank isn't a human, he's just an android. And a faulty one at that. He's just a broken piece of machinery. Frank’s done for, that's for sure, that man's going to find him, oh God, Gerard's going to take him to be disassembled.

"I don't want to die." Frank let out a sob. He started trembling. He buried is head into Gerard's chest. He breathed in Gerard's smell. He smelt of coffee and ink and sweat and paper. He processed those scents deep in his hard drive. He smells like home.  
Unconsciously Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and pulled him close. It reminded him of when Mikey came home after his first girlfriend had broken up with him. He remembered laying on the couch with him as he listened to the woes of a broken heart. He felt the same protectiveness with his android.  
"Shhh, Frankie it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not now, not ever." He murmured. Tears were still spilling from his eyes when Frank looked up at Gerard.  
"But I'm broken. Broken androids have to be disassembled."  
"Oh Frankie, you're not broken."  
"But I'm different."  
"there's nothing wrong with being different." Gerard chuckled. "Look at me, I'm definitely not normal. The only time I actually resembled a human was when you moved in."  
"But you're human. You're supposed to be different. You’re supposed to create. You're supposed to think. I'm an android. I'm supposed to be consistent. I'm supposed to take orders. I'm not supposed to think." Frank said.  
“Why?”  
“Because to think is to want.”  
"Well what do you want?" Gerard asked.  
"I--I want...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a cock blocking bitch.

 

Just as Frank was about to finish, Mikey walks through the door. Frank pushes gerard off of him and quickly gets to his feet.

Mikey blinks slowly as he looks back and forth between Frank and Gerard. Something seems to click as he takes in Frank’s panic and Gerard’s confusion. He walks through the room between them and went into the kitchen. He shuffles through the fridge and retrieves a can of diet coke.

“Want one Gee?” There’s a few moments of awkward silence as Frank and Gerard stare open mouth at each other then at Mikey. Gerard just sort of shrugs and Frank just stands there.

“Uh...No thanks….So?” Gerard stuttered.

“So what?” Mikey asks shutting the fridge. He goes over and plops down in Gerard’s favorite overstuffed chair. He pops the top and drinks almost half the can. The room was so quiet that they could hear everyone of Mikey’s gulps. He finally finishes and sets down his can. Every second that passes Frank tries to melt into the wall. Gerard finally gets off the ground and sits on the couch. He bites his nails nervously.

“So what are you thinking?” Gerard asks.

“That you are not the only person to be caught cuddling with their android on the floor and that I am a cock blocking asshole, but I’m your brother so that’s allowed.” Frank and Gerard visibly relaxed. He almost laughs with relief, but suppresses it quickly.. Mikey may not seem to be perceptive, but growing up together breeds an ability to read Gerard like book.

“How did you get in here anyways?” Gerard asks.

“I got Frank to give me a copy of your key,” Mikey shrugs.

Gerard snaps toward Frank.“And you agreed?” Gerard exclaimed.

Frank shrugs, “I’m programmed to obey direct commands, especially if given by the brother of my owner. Besides you never said I couldn’t.”

“Sure, you’re programmed to.” Gerard says lowering his eyes. Frank shoots him a dangerous look. Mikey just laughs.

“Fuck you Mikeyway.” Gerard shouts. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh you know just in the neighbourhood,” Mikey says casually.

“Mom sent you, didn’t she?”

“Maybe.”

“Dammit Mikey.”

“Also it is said that Frank makes a mean lasagna that I am dying to take part of.”

“Go away Mikey. We weren’t going to have lasagna tonight. Were we Frank?” Gerard turns to Frank.

“Actually…” Franks starts. Gerard sighs dramatically.

“The world is against me.” Mikey and Frank laugh at Gerard’s despondent look. Frank eases and goes into the kitchen to start the lasagna and a few minutes later the entire apartment starts to smell like roasted garlic. Mikey coerced Gerard into a debate about whether or not the next Star Wars could possibly live up to the epicness of the original trilogy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After Mikey finally left with the rest of the lasagna, Frank goes in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Gerard wandered in and grabbed a towel and started drying. They stayed in that comfortable silence for awhile. Frank handed Gerard a chipped mug to dry and the tips of their fingers brushed. Gerard ducked his head and blushed but Frank didn't show any signs of noticing other than a small half-smile. They continued with awkward bumps and half-smiles until the last dish was left. They finally finished up and leaned up against the counter.

"So thanks for the meal." Gerard said.

"Yeah it's kinda what I'm built for," Frank replied.

Gerard suddenly sprung up in front of Frank  and looked earnestly into his eyes.

"No. You were not made to make lasagna for some art shumck and his brother. You can think, Frankie! You can create! You're so special, I can---" before Gerard could finish, Frank leaned up and cut him off with a kiss. Gerard was surprised at first but as soon as he twined his fingers in Frank’s hair he was gone. They were both gone.

Gerard tasted like Frank's pasta sauce, cigarettes, and coffee. Frank couldn't get enough. He'd dreamed of this, of his taste and smell and everything. His fingers toyed with the hem of Gerard's shirt.

"What do you want?"

Frank knew what he want weeks ago and now he can have it. He pushed his hands underneath Gerards shirt eliciting a low moan from Gerard. He flipped them around and pushed Gerard up against the counter. Gerard started to rub his crotch up against Frank. He disengaged Gerard's long, pale fingers from his hair and pulled Gerard's shirt over his head. It went flying and probably landed behind the fridge but at that moment frank couldn't care less. He’d fish it out later. Gerard took of frank's shirt and it went flying as well.

“I want you.” Frank whispered before closing the space between their lips. Frank tasted the inside of Gerard’s mouth and tugged on Frank’s hair letting out a small, wanting whine. Gerard wrapped one leg around Frank’s waist and hoisted himself farther up. He broke the kiss to pepper the side of Frank’s neck and cheek with kisses whispering “please” with every single one.

“What do you want?” gasped Frank.

“Everything. You.” Suddenly Frank swooped up Gerard and started walking to the bedroom. Due to Frank’s biomechanics he could lift up to 550 lbs, making Gerard as light as a feather. Gerard giggled and wrapped his other leg around Frank’s waist. Frank smiled and squeezed the little bit of pudge around Gerard’s middle. Gerard scowled but then started to nuzzle into the crook of Frank’s neck.

Frank finally got to the bedroom and rolled onto the bed. They landed in a tangle of limbs with Frank on top. They giggled as they kissed. Suddenly Frank felt a pool of warmth settle in his stomach and realized how hard Gerard has gotten. Another feature of his model is arousal sensory, which allows Frank to know when Gerard is hard or not. Whatever Gerard feels, Frank feels simultaneously. So when frank feels a sharp pain/pleasure shoot up from his dick he knows it's time to get Gerard's pants off right fucking now.

He climbs on top of Gerard and roughly unzipped his fly. He pulled the pants down and they were not seen for the rest of the night. He precedes to shed his own bottoms. Gerard moans as Frank palms at his crotch. Frank feels a dull pleasure throbbing within him. He glances up at Gerard's face and roughly pulls back his hair, exposing his throat. The pleasure in Frank’s stomach spiked Frank smiled to himself and straddled the whimpering mess of Gerard.Frank trailed his other hand up Gerard's chest. He traced his nipples and a very pretty whine tumbled from Gerard's lips.

"Please frank, fuck me, do something."

Frank ignored him and kept tracing along his chest to his neck then he lazily traced Gerard's bottom lip. He pushed his fingers in between his parted lips,

"Suck." Frank commanded. He could feel Gerard’s hard dick on his ass. He pushed his fingers farther in his mouth and ground down. Gerard moans are stifled by Frank’s fingers. He wiggled under Frank, but Frank just ground down harder. He pulled his wet fingers out with a small pop and proceeded to make his way down Gerard’s body. Gerard's legs fell open and frank slowly pushed in his fingers. Gerard hadn’t bottomed (or had sex in general) for a while so he let out a hiss at the burn. Frank looked concerned for a second but Gerard just flapped his hand for him to continue. Frank started to move his fingers in and out until he found that sweet spot.

“Fuuccckkk” Gerard moaned. Frank just smiled and removed is fingers. He procured lube from the somewhere, Gerard wasn’t really paying attention, and put a good dose on his length. The initial laziness soon wore off. Frank drove gerard into the sheets. And with every thrust that hit his prostrate, Gerard let out a pathetic whimper that he'd deny in the morning.

Frank couldn't believe humans got to feel this whenever they wanted to. His jealousy spurred his snapping hips. Gerard was driven into the crumpled sheets. Finally a low moan sounded beneath him and Gerard spilled out unto Frank's stomach. Frank felt that spectacular sensation. It felt so good that it was almost painful. Frank pulled out and laid dazedly next to Gerard.

Gerard pulled Frank into a lazy embrace. Frank watched Gerard drift asleep. And for once, Frank was glad he doesn't sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before. No big conflict for my first fic. I may expand this story later. Thanks for the read!


End file.
